


Скандалы с кассовыми аппаратами

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, psychic!john, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Есть причина, по которой Джон ввязывается в скандалы с кассовыми аппаратами.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	Скандалы с кассовыми аппаратами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rows With Chip-and-PIN Machines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229397) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Есть причина, по которой Джон Ватсон ввязывается в скандалы с кассовыми аппаратами.

Это происходит на самом деле не потому, что они ему не нравятся. Дело в том, что они впитывают очень много от каждого прикасающегося к ним человека. Каждый отпечаток пальца несёт в себе частичку своего владельца, частичку его жизни и того настроения, с которым тот совершал покупки. А у Джона, в свою очередь, есть склонность впитывать всё это от них. Дело не том, что он этого хочет, оно происходит само по себе. Он ненавидит это, но вы не можете построить ментальные стены против кассовых аппаратов.

Он знает. Он пытался.

Однако электроника − забавная штука. У неё нет чувств, но она, конечно, обижается, когда он крадёт все эти маленькие частички людей, которые пользовались ей до него; она становится слабой.

Если бы у Джона было время об этом подумать, он, скорее всего, пришёл бы к выводу, что существует какое-то электромагнитное нечто или другая наука (и разве это не заставило бы Шерлока вздрогнуть и начать трёхчасовую лекцию), объяснившая, почему они все барахлят, когда он их касается, но это потребовало бы, чтобы он не кричал на запрограммированный голос и сохранял хладнокровие по поводу того, что они барахлят. Снова. Каждый раз.

Джон злится на кассовые аппараты гораздо сильнее, чем на что-либо или кого-либо ещё. Включая его сестру.


End file.
